Rosie
Rosie, labeled "The French Mistress," is a competitor on Total Drama Tumblr who is straight from Paris! If you couldn't tell by her accent and flawles sense of style, she loves fashion, the color pink, perfect nails, and of course flirting. Her full name is Rosanne Louise Dulace, but you better not call her Louise. It brings up bad memories. Although she may seem sweet and innocent at first glance, she's not afraid to mess with feelings and is an expert at manitpulation especially with guys. Her favorite saying is "Ooh-la-la" and she has a rather serious relationship with Mike's alternate personality known as Vito. She begins on the Loose Lips Team, then merges into the Loose Coconuts. Appearance *Reddish brown hair *Dark chocolate eyes that are pretty big *Wears typical french-maid skirt with high pink socks and black heels *Has a white lacey tank top that reveals her midriff covered by a black and pink blouse *Elbow-high pink gloves *large flouncy pink bow right above curly bangs *Lacey neck choker with identical lacey thigh band around right thigh *(revealed later that the leg band covers old scars from a dog bite when she was 8 years old) *Has freshly applied nail polish, lipstick, makeup and perfume all the time *always looks presentable *has very pale skin like a porcelian doll *Has one dark mole on the left side of full lips *usually prefers dark red eye shadow or pink Personality *very flirtatious *described as scandalous at times *very romantic and doesn't really see the need for privacy *extremely happy-go-lucky in sort of an oblivious kind of way *has no respect for personal space (not in a rude way she just doesn't really see the point) *very friendly and has a sort of motherly insinct *extrememly egotistical in a sort of teasing way *always honest except when inquired about her feelings *never complains except about her bad-hair days or when someone provokes her *is very strong minded, refuses to ever give up without a fight *a professional at manipulation and can wrap men around her finger with just a glance *a true optimist at heart who always gives people the benefit of the doubt *even though she tries to see the best in people, once you betray her trust her grudge will last till the day she dies Backstory Rosie and her family are originally from Paris France. However, once her father died of a severe Asthma Attack her mother had to take out a large amount of debt from a wealthy bank in Canada. Things spiraled downward and their money issues increased dangerously. They had to move back to Canada and her mother had to work at the bank to help try to pay back the debt. Rosie's mother became harsh and bitter towards her and was awful to her for about three months before her life dratsically changed. PIerre, the heir to this multi-million dollar bank corporation, met Rosie one day while her mother was working at his company. He fell madly in love with her appearance and made her mother an offer that she was greatly appreciative of. He would cancel her family's entire debt if Rosie agreed to become his betrothed wife. Her mother forces Rosie to accept and Rosie is deveastated as PIerre is a disgusting pig who is only interested in using her as a trophy wife. One of the many bad things he does to her is forces her to go by the name of Louise because he likes it better. Thus bringing up her bad memories. In a mad attempt to escape her situation, Rosie signs up for a popular Canada reality show called Total Drama Island to attempt and win the prize money to pay back her debt and get out of betrothal. There on the island, she meets Vito and they attempt to make it through together. Tumblr http://totaldramacrazy.tumblr.com/ You see that? Go to it. Click Episodes in the side bar. Read it. Friends and RP Details Vito: '''Before Total Drama Tumblr, Rosie had a very intimate relationship with Vito off of Total Drama Revenge of the island, you can follow their story here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9902350/1/Vito-and-Rosie '''Miscellaneous: '''After her time with Vito, her life on Total Drama Tumblr began. So far, she seems to be getting along with the Loose Lips team. She had met FET previously and seemed to have a connection with her after the disappearance of the other personalities in Mike. Obviously flirting with every male on the island to help her get the upper hand, the only person who seems to have made things interesting for her so far is Fitz who flirted back. Rosie showed disappointment when he was voted off. '''Monica: '''After spouting all her personal life issues to Monica, Rosie feels a deep frienship for her and trusts her as an ally. After more conversations, Monica has quickly become Rosie's 'Best Friend' on the island.She absolutely loves the MoniJack relationship and constantly gossips with Monica about all the details. '''Jack: '''Jack and her also shared a moment by the lake and also an awkward kiss in the haunted house when she got wrapped up in the heat of the moment and returned to her Friendly European roots. In another between episode conversation, Rosie also shares her personal life story with Jack who is appauled at her situation. He reverts into a very angry version of himself who pledges to help her win so that she won;t have to marry PIerre. Rosie finds this side of him intimidating, but so long as it is on her side she doesn't mind it. In a later rp, Rosie accidentally flashes Jack during an attempt at showering and it is pretty awkward for the both of them. However shen he still doesn't judge her for it, Rosie's frienship with him seems to increase even more. '''Claire: '''Rosie thinks that Claire is very strange. She knows that something must be off with her, but she thinks its spunky in a fun kind of way. After a few conversations, Rosie actually is quite irritated that she can't get Claire to gush out her feelings about her romantic life. Being the determined little nosey sneak she is, this drives Rosie crazy as she constantly takes every opportunity to make Claire crack. She had been 100% unsucessful so far. Deep down,she considers Claire a good friend and a worthy opponent. '''Katie:Katie had asked to her to join their alliance and she accepted although it is a fairly new development. They became friends after a little conversation by the stream after Kaitlyn taught her how to fish. Kaitie also comforted her when she was nervous about the humiliation challenge and they did their nails together. 'Dylan: '''She had a brief interaction with Dylan, warning him to not undersetimate her drive to win. They have a mutual friendship at this point, both respecting each other. She sees his sarcasm as something like a challenge and she enjoys it. '''Evan: '''During the challenges, she kissed Evan out of clear startegy and didn't express much after that. '''Lev: '''After Eddie's elimination, she meets up with Lev as she is seen throwing herself out of a tree. Being genuinely concerned for her fellow team mate's safety, she tries to tell her to stop but winds up just encouraging her to get stronger. '''Pepper: '''Pepper and Rosie have been thrust into a glorious rivalry lately. As they fought during the rock climbing challenge and wound up both losing, Rosie refuses to admit anything about him even though her expression tells all. Even though she kissed him strategically just to throw him off, some viewers say they saw her blushing as she did. A love/hate relationship? Something rather new for Rosie. And Pepper seems still hung up on Lightening soo.... '''Will: '''Will won the prize money and shared some of it with Rosie, ultimately freeing her from her atrocious debt. She feels forever thankful to him and will always consider him one of her closest friends. One day she hopes to repay him somehow, however for now she just hopes to get her new life started successfully without any surprises. (muahahahaha Pierre in season 2 or all stars? we shall see....) Trivia *even though she talks big, Rosie is actually revealed to still be a virgin *she has a fear of dogs *her lacey leg band covers scars from a dog bite when she was 8 years old *she is really bad at art which is strange because of her french roots *she is extremely ticklish *she is very bad at math and reading because he mother pulled her out of highschool when she got betrothed *she has an extremely dangerous temper that she tries to keep under control but when it comes out she will curse like no one's business and flat out try to murder anyone in her way (after a while it goes away though) *She has an addiction to french chocolate (it being confirmed as her favorite food) *she gets bad airplane sickness *she is allergic to bee stings (''No....I refuse...you can't make me believe this.~Claire) Audition Tape Rosie’s Audition TapeThe camera suddenly bleeped to an all black background except the little red light in the corner. As it shifted around awkwardly, the black-ness started to pull back until the audience realizes that the lense was smushed up against a girl’s large chest. She sits back and makes her pink gloved hands float in the air as if begging the camera not to fall over. Sighing with relief, she settled down on her knees and tilted the camera down to her level. Smiling brightly, her natural beauty shined through with chocolate brown curls with a touch of cherry red highlights and big brown doe eyes. "Bonjour money making game show!" She waved nervously, glancing back and forth as if she didn’t want to be heard. It was apparent that she was in a crappy hotel room, no one else seemed to be around. Cupping her mouth in her hands, she whispered frantically with a high-pitched feminine voice layered with a thick french accent. "I will make zhis quick because someone is expecting me later." Quickly brushing her hair out of her face, she straightened her big pink bow and winked at the camera. "I zhink zhat Rosie should be on your little TV program because I am so good at getting people’s attention. I mean, could you look away from zhis face?" She posed sexily, and it was clear that she was very attractive. "I always look beautiful….and zhe boys will never say no. Zhey always do what i tell zhem to." She smiled darkly. "Owever don’t let zhe pretty face fool you…I will do anyzhing to win zhat money." She bites down hard on her lip. "Desperate people do desperate zhings…" Shaking her head, she continued happily with a fake smile. She named off her talents on her fingers one by one. "I cook, i dance, i sing, i design fashion, i paint nails, i do ‘airstyles, i know ‘ow to wrestle…" She paused. "You ‘ave to when you are shopping…people in Paris get aggressive." She suddenly jerked her neck around to look towards the doorway. Someone burst through the door. "Louise! Are you doing that stupid game show again! We talked about this darling, I forbid you to go on it!" "My name is not Louise!" The girl spat angrily suddenly seething with rage. The viewers couldn’t see who was in the room, but it was a sniffling man’s voice. "Don’t be ridiculous Louise, turn that thing off before you embarrass yourself. We have to go speak to the caterer about the deserts for our wedding!" The girl shot a horrified look at the camera before a large hand clapsed over the lens. Just before it switched off, a faint whisper reached the speaker. "Please accept me…." Final Confessional (Like ever) Her beautiful bouncy chocolate curls flowed gently off the crude hospital bed pillow. There were little red blood spatters decorating it alongside her cherry red highlights. She was breathing raggedly, however when the camera panned over to her face there was a large warm smile. Her eyelids drooped tiredly, as the pain medication hadn’t quite worn off yet. Her gorgeous long lashes were still dry; she had no reason to cry anymore. Her smile widening, she gave the camera the brightest, prettiest, most genuine smile that the audience had seen all season. She finally looked at peace. “My ‘eart…” She drew up a shaky hand to rest over her chest and her eyes fluttered closed dramatically. “It is not scared anymore…..” She sighed and a small peppy giggle escaped her full lips. “It can finally dream, laugh, smile, and love wizhout zhe worry of…..” Her eyebrows creased into a frown. “….’im ruining everyzhing.” She opened her eyes and coughed painfully. Smiling once more at the camera, she licked the blood that was dribbling down her chin. “My friends….my wonderful, beautiful, perfect friends. I love you all so much!” Her eyes lit up at she named them off individually. “Monica, you are zhe sister I ‘ave always wanted, and I will always love you as my best friend. You are zhe only person ozher zhan my father who I would ever consider family. Jack, I will always zhink of you as zhe sweetest, most courageous person I ‘ave ever known.” She glanced around fearfully and whispered at the camera sheepishly. “Try to forget zhat you saw me naked….ok?” Hot blush flew up to her cheeks. “I know it was a tempting memory, but try to forget it ok? Anyway, to Claire, you were so kind to me and I couldn’t ‘ave asked for a better friend in my times of trouble.” She scowled somewhat angrily. “Alzhough you are more stubborn zhan a mule…Dylaire forever.” She licked her teeth seductively. “Kaitlyn, you are a beautiful girl and I just wanted you to know zhat you are special. And Evan wants to do zhe zhings wizh you….” Her devious smirk was somewhat evil. “Zhat is all I will say…and for everyone else who was special to me. Dylan, Fitz, Lev, Pepper…wait, not Pepper…” Her blush became even redder. “Pepper is a jerk-face, forget I said zhat. Rosie just twists ‘er words sometimes….” She tapped her foot angrily. “And as for Lightning…” She laughed painfully. “You ‘ave a good left arm, next time I will not be defeated so easily.” She winked. “Ave fun wizh zhe jerk-face. And now for zhe one I saved for last, Will.” Her eyes welled up with tears as she said it. She tried to hold them back, but she was just too happy; they flowed freely down her face, smearing her mascara and mixing with dried blood. “…Zhank you Will….y-you….you s-saved my life. And for zhat I will never be able to ever repay you.” She sobbed quietly, the words getting stuck in her throat. “Zhank you everyone….everyone who ever zhought I was a good person. Zhat I wasn’t just some sleezy prostitute who couldn’t handle ‘erself. To everyone who believed in me.” She smiled at the camera with genuine tears of joy in her eyes. “Maybe I will go back to school now, and do better English….maybe I will make zhat fashion design….someday…” Her eyes shined with hope. She snickered and shook her head gleefully. “Sorry Pierre…I guess you underestimated me.” She glared at the camera with an intense stare. “My name is Rosie Louise Dulace. It is not Louise, not hooker, not slut, not prostitute, not whore, it is Rosie.” She pointed at the camera man and grinned. “And you ‘ad better not forget it.”